Sucked into minecraft
by willblue13
Summary: A group of friends named Will, John, Kelly, and James are playing Minecraft during a solar eclipse. that was there first mistake. Will they survive? or Will they be forced into submission? Rated t for violence, kidnapping, and love.
1. Chapter 1: where are we?

Sucked into minecraft

Chapter one

* * *

A/N: hey guys, this is my first FanFiction, so let me know if you find any grammar/spelling errors. Also I may be accepting oc's later in the story but not away. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft except for the copy of the game I bought.

(will pov)

"you guys ready to play Minecraft?" I asked. James, John, and Kelly nodded assent. So we started playing a brand new world. It was going peacefully enough. John kept trying to kill kelly, then it happened. The solar eclipse. Everything went black. The last thing I remember is going through to computer screen.

(James pov)

When I woke up after a similar experience, I looked around and saw trees. Wait, blocky trees? Then I saw them. My friends. "oh no... Will, John Kelly! Get up we've got a big problem!" "where are we" kelly asked? My response was simple yet had to much behind it. "Minecraft."

(Kelly pov)

I couldn't believe he said that standing there with his black hoodie and blue jeans. "i don't believe it." Will said "Minecraft is a computer game." he stood over to the side with his classic look, in his denim shorts and blue t-shirt. I felt a pang in my chest whenever I looked at him. No, must keep feelings under wrap. The consequences could be to bad. "where do you think we?" are john asked. "i don't know, but I think James may be right." I said. "Okay, we need to all get some wood" we started on it and did well enough to get a pick before our hands started bleeding. "why does punching tree's hurt?"

I asked. " I don't know but lets at least get some shelter for the night." john said. James suggested the hole in the wall. We all agreed, it seemed best right then.

* * *

Author: And that's chapter one!

Will: whats with the short chapter?

Author: I'm still thinking up ideas.

Kelly: whats with the pang in my heart when I see will?

Author: he he he...


	2. Chapter 2: the kidnapping

Sucked into Minecraft

Chapter 2: The kidnapping

(John Pov)

We mined some cobble and made a stone ax so we could get wood. "Will go get wood, John go get cobble and iron, James go get seeds for wheat, while I start building." Kelly said. Nobody argued, and we started on our tasks. I found two stacks of cobblestone, half a stack of coal, and 25 iron ore. When we all met up, I realized that the sun was setting. "Time passes like in our world." Kelly said. James replied "Then we better get back to the house." When we got there, it was amazing. Two stories, 3 bedrooms, a work area, a basement, a storage room, a basement, and a balcony. "Um... Kelly? Why are there only 3 bedrooms?" will asked.

(will Pov)

"there wasn't enough planks to keep building." Kelly answered "Besides, I'm to tired to keep building. ill finish in the morning. Right now somebody should keep guard." " I will do it." I volunteered. Later that night, all the mobs ran away at once. After following them for a few hours, I came across a netherbrick house, sneaking in, I heard a voice. "they think this is just like the game. They will never join with the others and learn the truth. Go burn done there house while I deal with our intruder." it said. It took me a few seconds to realize who the intruder was. It was me. I just reallized this when I was struck by a blow to the head. I only had time to say one word while I looked into my capturers eyes. They were solid white. "Kelly." I said before blacking out.

Author: yay cliffhangers!

Will: why am I kidnapped?

Author: don't worry, I have a plan.

Will: (under his breath) that's what I'm worried about.

Kelly: whats with me and will always have strange things dealing with one another?

James And John: we know but wont ruin it.

Author: Thanks guys.

Kelly: why do I not get answers!

A/N: guys I need oc's for somebody new to come in the story. I need name, description, a special power, and gender. Thanks! willblue13


	3. Chapter 3: the tasks

Sucked into minecraft

Chapter 3:

(James pov)

I awoke to the sound and smell of fire. Already knowing what was happening, I ran down to the basement since it was made of stone. I saw Kelly and John already there. "What happened to will?"

John asked. "I don't know." I said. "We need to find him once this fire burns itself out. Thankfully chests don't burn." Kelly said. Once the fire had burnt out, we went up and emptied our chests. It was nothing much, we had a few loaves of bread, some steak, two stacks of cobble, a stack of oak logs, and iron swords to go around. "this will have to do" John said. We headed out going in the direction that will had gone when going to guard duty. We found nothing there but a cave. "oh no" Kelly whispered.

(Kelly pov)

Will went into a cave. Of course he did. That was all he did in Minecraft. Heading down into the cave, we came across a netherbrick house. Entering the house, we saw blood on the floor, along with a note. I read it aloud. "If you are reading this, then you survived the fire. You also know that your friend will has been taken. By me. If you ever want to see him again, you need to complete some simple tasks for me. The first will be told to you when you get the book of the chair you see. Good luck, you'll need it. Oh, and if you think of disobeying me, remember will's life is in my hands. H. B."

(John pov)

moving over to the throne, I picked up the second book and read it aloud. "your first task is to get some enderpearls and deliver them to me in the nether. You will find a nether portal in the next room. H. B."

"i think this is ridiculous" James said. "what about you Kelly?" Kelly however stayed frozen in the same place since reading the first book. "Kelly?" I asked. "We need to go now" she whispered. So we left, Kelly still a little stunned. Then I ran into a girl. "oops, sorry." I said. "no big deal, I was just wandering." she said. "hey whats your name?" I asked her. " its Amber Star." she said. "cool, why are you down here?" she was wearing a black enderman hoodie, black jeans, and dark brown hikers boots. She seemed to be a few years older than we were, but not by many. "I live down here." she said. " It reminds me of why I..." she trailed off to a stop. "whats wrong?" James asked. Thankfully, she ignored him. "why are you guys down here?" amber asked. "We are trying to find our friend." Kelly said. "He was taken by somebody calling themselves H. B. now we have to pull of a task that I know is impossible." Amber asked "what is it?" I said. "we have to find some enderpearls." Amber said. "that's no problem, I have tons. Where do we need to go?" so we went back to the nether portal and all jumped in. "so you came." a voice said. "congratulations on surviving the fire, and I see you brought me enderpearls. Wonderful! Now your second task." he said. we all were frightened by his white eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness around us. "is to decide which of the four of you will trade places with him."

(will pov)

meanwhile...

I woke up in a cage made of nether fence and nether brick. I was just regaining my sight when a female voice said "ah, your finally awake." "who are you?" I asked. "the names herobrina." she said. "I'm the one who brought you here." "show yourself" I said. When she stepped into the light, I was surprised. She wore a blue shirt with black jeans, had long brown hair, and had eyes that seemed to be reflecting her mood. They were currently yellow. Oh great, she was happy. " and you will be here for a long, long time." she said.

Author: everybody happy now?

Will: I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY!?

Author: ok, ok calm down.

Kelly: I really need to get another job.

James: I had barely any lines!

Amber: I didn't even get a pov!

Author: okay, I get it, I get it

thanks to secretgirl48 for the oc Amber Star. It was a great help, and helped me with a few of the tasks. I will not be ignoring her back story, but I might change her personality from neutral to something else...


	4. Chapter 4: the death

Sucked into Minecraft

Chapter 4: the death.

(Herobrina pov)

He'd been here for hours before waking up. "why did you bring me here?" he asked. Happy to have someone other than herobrine to talk to, I answered his questions gladly. "You were the easiest to catch." I answered. "what happened to my friends?" "they are currently completing tasks to keep you alive." he sat there for a few minutes before asking his last question. "why is she here?"

(James pov)

Nobody would go except Kelly. As soon as she had been escorted by some wither skeletons down a hall, herobrine said "did you really think I'd let him go? Now I have too bargaining chips!" we cursed ourselves for our foolishness. We should have know better than to trust herobrine. "So whats are next task?" I asked. "You next task is to fight to the death. four will fight, three will live." he said. "but there are only three of us." amber said. Then some wither skeletons brought out a boy in a red cloak with a glowing bow. "i count four." he said. "oh, and the names Ryan. Assuming I live this, I will help you in your quest to get your friends back." so we all charged each other. Me and john protected each other, just like we always had. When I disabled Ander, I brought my sword down to kill her. Right before the blade hit her neck, she disappeared. "what?" I said. I was so stunned that I didn't see her materialize behind me. Or see her drive her iron sword hilt deep in my chest.

(Kelly pov)

as soon as I was put in a room, I was bound by somebody with red eyes. She put me on the floor beside will. "she tricked you." he said. "herobrina will never let me go. See her eyes?" I nodded "they reflect her mood. She must be angry for some reason. Probably because of you." will said. "and I care why?" I asked. "because while she'll keep me alive for entertainment purposes, she'll kill you just for fun, and to see my reaction." he said. After saying that he clamped his hand over his mouth as if he didn't mean to say that last part. Herobrina walked over and cut me down the leg with a stone sword. My leg felt like it was on fire. "that's for volunteering yourself to keep him alive. You were supposed to be the one killed in the fight." herobrina said. "what fight?" will asked. "the one your friend James just got killed in on my orders."

Author: james your fired

james: why?

Author: your dead!

James: -_- this is because I asked for a raise isn't it?

Author: can we talk about this later?

Kelly: hi will

Will: * shyly * hi

A/N: Hey guys, there is a poll on my profile about amber. It will be up for about a week. Also, I think I may be falling in love with Kelly. IRL. I fell so happy whenever I look at her, like there are no problems in the world. Anyway, as always favorite, follow and review. Oh, and for those of you mad that I already killed of a character, I HAVE GOOD REASON TOO! XD anyway, see you later!


	5. Chapter 5: torture with herobrina

Sucked into Minecraft chapter 5: torture with herobrina

(john pov)

I heard the sound of a blade tearing through fabric, then flesh. After blocking one last arrow from Ryan, I turned to check on James, expecting to see amber dead, instead I saw amber with her sword hilt-deep in James chest, right were his heart is. I was overcome with rage. Trying to kill amber, I swung, and it went clashing out of my hand by her sword. "he went for the kill blow first." she said. "it's true." herobrine said. "He would have killed her, but she teleported behind him. Your name is amber, right?" she trembled, afraid of herobrine, and me. "yes..." she said. "I'll be keeping an eye or two on you."

(will pov)

as soon as I saw Kelly hurt, I went numb. Seeing my reaction to this much pain for Kelly, herobrina stopped. "i knew it." she said. "you love her." This surprised both me and Kelly. "what?" I said. "you both love each other. That's why you can't stand to see her hurt. That's also why you would sacrifice yourself for his life." herobrina said. I couldn't even think at that moment. Luckily, I didn't have to. I was knocked out a few seconds later by herobrina.

(herobrina pov)

I reached my limit. I couldn't stand there in front of them unhurt. Torture time had come for the girl. I knew that if I hurt her, he would be hurt even more. A smile crept onto my face. She struggled to free herself from my grasp. "quit squirming, or its death for will." that got her to stop. It seemed she really did love him. That's going to make my job a lot easier. Taking a stone sword, a cut her down the arm, her other leg, and a small gash across her forehead. Not wanting to lose a hostage, and only wanting to send a message, I stopped there. Putting her back beside him, I left them. Time to check on the others.

(amber pov) yay! New pov!

I was starting to wonder if going along with these people was a good idea. I had almost been killed by one of there friends, killed him myself, exposed half of my secret, and now was getting beat up by john while ryan stood there of to the side watching. "this has got to stop." herobrine said. "you've still got jobs to do." thankfully, john stopped. "what jobs?" he asked.

Author: sweet, I used a new pov!

Kelly: i'm going to kill you

Author: thats cool. Cell phone rings.

Mysterious voice on phone: seven days...

Will: say what?!

A/N: I was sick while righting this, so i'm sorry if you dont like it. Also, go check out my poll on my profile! Later!


	6. Chapter 6: the choice

Sucked into minecraft

Chapter 6: Ryan's back story and James's choice.

(Ryan pov)

I knew what was happening to them. I knew what was going to happen to them. It had happened to me only months before. Being sucked in, the friend getting kidnapped, even the supposed trade. Herobrine had played me for a fool for too long. He offered me a choice. Stay in my cell for eternity, or use my weapons to join in a fight to the death. I chose the fight. Now one of the friends is dead, not by my hand, by amber's. I would recognize her anywhere. Whether she recognizes me or not is a different story.

-Flashback to Ryan's childhood-

"Come on Ryan!" a girl yelled. She looked like a younger version of amber. A boy yelled back "I'm coming!" a younger version of Ryan walked into the plain after her. "You run too fast." He protested. "No I don't, that cloak just slows you down, why do you always wear that?" amber responded. "My father said that when I grew older it would give me powers. Those were his last words. So I never take it off." There conversation ended as a glowing figure comes up behind amber. "Amber, look out!" Ryan yelled. Too little, too late. Amber was kidnapped. And then two months later, Ryan switched places with her.

Before amber was released, Herobrine erased her memory of everything except things that gave her pain. And he never saw here since.

-End of flashback-

(James pov) (a/n: yes, I know he's dead. Just saying this because I know there will be that one person going "he's already dead!" XD)

I was in a place that was entirely white. I saw a figure before me. I recognized him instantly. "Notch" I said while bowing. He nodded and said. "James, as you have been killed fighting for a friend's life, I will give you your life back. However, you appearance will change, your attitude will change, your entire personality will change. You can either stay here in the aether, or you can choose a second life. "I chose life." I said.

Author: welcome back James!

Everyone except author and James: what's up?

James: this story has gotten interesting, plus, will I ever see the others again?

Author: this question and more answered in the next chapter, which will actually be an interview with the characters. For the readers, put your questions in the reviews, for the characters, you guys can also ask each other questions. You can ask me, any character (except notch) or even herobrina a question. I need the name of the character/author and the question. Reviewers can ask more then one question!

Willblue13


	7. Chapter 7: the answers (to some)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on updates, but for this next chapter I had to wait for anybody asking questions, plus I had to get questions from the people whom the characters are based on. Anyway, I hope you like it.

(willblue13's pov)

"Okay, so nobody asked you guys questions except the people that you guys are based on. So here we go. James you have the go ahead." I said. "Will, If a random person came up to you saying they were me, but looked completely diffrent, would you believe them?" James asked. "No, I was told you were killed." Will said. "Ryan, how were you sucked into the game?" Will asked. "I wasn't. amber's and my parents were sucked in and later met. Me and Amber were born in the game." Ryan said. "And no, we are not brother and sister." He said before John could open his mouth. "Willblue13, what do you have in store for Amber and me?" Ryan said. "Remember, nothing related to spoilers." I reminded them. "Lets just end it there and work on the next chapter." I said. With that, we dispersed.

A/N: If a question you had wasn't answered then YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED IT IN THE REVIEWS! sorry, buts that what i asked for. i'll see you later. bacon army, out. if you get that reference you get a cookie!


End file.
